Plan (de chasse) à trois
by Usagi.Onee-chan
Summary: Quand Sting fait des caprices et que Natsu en est l'objet, que va-t-il se passer ? Surtout si Rogue s'en mêle à son tour ! Personnages OOC, Rating M pour le yaoi et la présence de lime.
1. Chapter 1

**Saluut à toute la compagnie !**

Je suis de retour avec une histoire yaoi sur fairy tail donc si vous êtes homophobes, je vous prierai de bien vouloir cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran. Sinon vous êtes la bienvenue chez vous !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Pairing: **Natsu/Sting/Rogue

* * *

Le bruit de l'impact de son dos contre le mur. Sting esquissa un sourire carnassier, il aimait la tournure que prenaient les événements. Natsu, lui, se débattait tant bien que mal, entre le torse musclé de Sting et le morceau de pierre froid et dur derrière son dos. Ce début de soirée allait être plus amusant que prévu. Son jouet semblait être plein d'énergie.

« Tu veux te battre?! Je suis gonfl... », cracha le mage de feu.

Sting, agacé par ses mouvements et ses paroles pénibles et inutiles, lui attrapa les poignets et les plaça au-dessus de sa tignasse rose qui s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Natsu se sentait complètement désarmé dans cette position plus qu'inconfortable. L'étau se resserrait autour de lui. La petite souris s'était faite attrapée par le gros matou affamé.

Alors c'est avec ce genre de prise qu'on arrivait à couper l'élan d'un Natsu enflammé ?

« Le matou » profita alors de son étrange docilité pour se rapprocher du visage de sa proie avec lenteur et sensualité. Il l'examinait soigneusement. Son souffle saccadé et brûlant se mélangeait avec le sien, tiède et régulier. Natsu le fixait avec hargne. Sting lui répondit par un faible sourire. Il s'avança subtilement encore, brisant peu à peu les chaînes des interdits. Natsu se laissa faire, envoûté par les prunelles brillantes, presque animale, de son adversaire. Le temps s'était arrêté et ils étaient prisonniers d'une douce torture, juste entre eux deux. L'atmosphère autour d'eux s'était réchauffée, contrastant avec la fraîcheur qui s'installait au fur et à mesure que les rayons du soleil disparaissaient.

« Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de faire, pervers... ».

Ce murmure presque inaudible atteignit les oreilles sensibles de Sting. Plus aucune résistance ne se dégageait de son vis-à-vis. Le mage de feu avait les yeux clos et la mâchoire crispée, De légères rougeurs teintaient ses joues, la tête tournée à moitié sur le côté. Son visage n'était seulement éclairé que par un faible halo de lumière qu'offrait ce début de soirée, les lampadaires n'étant pas installées dans des endroits de la ville aussi peu fréquentés à ces heures-ci. Une goutte de sueur glissa de sa tempe jusqu'à sa joue. Le blond recueillit ce liquide et en traça le sillon du bout de la langue. Le contact fit frémir leurs corps déjà fébriles. Le mage de Sabertooth continua son exploration avec sa langue, il descendit vers le cou et y laissa quelques marques rouges empreintes de luxure.

Il désirait toujours plus de cette peau et de cette odeur épicée que dégageait Natsu. Il remonta sensuellement et rencontra ses lèvres. Il y déposa tout d'abord un baiser chaste qui se fit plus fougueux quand Natsu ouvrit la bouche pour le laisser passer. S'en suivit un baiser bestial et langoureux qui dura jusqu'à ce que Natsy y coupe court, par manque de souffle. Le cœur du dragon de feu battait à tout rompre, il l'était sûr et certain que Sting l'entendait, le sentait contre son torse aussi clairement que lui. Il ne voulait plus résister à ces sensations qui le faisait fondre de toute part, il voulait se laisser aller. Son estomac se noua. Quelque chose n'allait pas, faire toutes ces choses indécentes... avec Sting, son pire ennemi ? Des doutes s'emparaient de lui.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Sting avait relâché la prise autour des bras de Natsu et ses mains s'étaient placés de part et d'autre autour de la tête de Natsu. Lui aussi était empli du même désir que son partenaire, il voulait continuer, approfondir ce contact entre eux, si délicieux. Et cela se traduisait au regard qu'il lançait à Sting, le suppliant de recommencer.

Natsu était essoufflé et ses paupières étaient mi-closes. Toutes ces émotions le poussaient dans ses derniers retranchements moraux et pourtant son corps en réclamait toujours plus, faisant taire la petite voix retentissante dans sa tête qui lui ordonnait de tout arrêter.

Arrêter ? C'est la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait. Les doutes s'envolèrent... Juste le temps d'un deuxième baiser... ou peut-être plus. Natsu avait pris les devant et goûtait une seconde fois au lèvres du mage de Sabertooth en entourant cette fois-ci la nuque de Sting de ses bras, il se surprit même à approfondir le baiser. Une chaleur indescriptible s'empara de lui et il ressentit une étrange sensation dans le bas-ventre. Le mage de feu rompit une nouvelle fois le baiser qui fut suivi par un compliment.

« Pas mal pour un novice... , chuchota Sting. »

Mais subitement, le blond rompit le charme en tournant la tête pour savoir qui était la personne qui avait émis ce stupide hoquet de surprise à peine retenu. Natsu défit son étreinte autour du cou de son partenaire. C'était une voix féminine, pas de doute là-dessus.

Rogue et Lucy se tenaient là et les regardaient, interdits. Happy, lui, ne comprenait tout simplement pas, innocence oblige. La pénombre s'était définitivement installée, le ciel avait revêtu ses couleurs nocturnes.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'en placer une, la tignasse rose eut le temps de faire un pas en arrière et un poing enflammé se dirigea vers le blond. Et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Natsu avait repris ses esprits. Le coup qu'il lui avait infligé, le fit valser quelques mètres plus loin dans un nuage de poussière.

Le dragon slayer de feu, lui, baissa la tête et profita de l'obscurité pour essayer de ne pas montrer son visage. Il se dirigea vers Lucy, lui prit la main et la traîna derrière lui. Happy les rejoignit en un battement d'aile. La honte l'envahissait cruellement et il ne voulait ni rencontrer les yeux agrandis de stupéfaction de la constellationiste, ni le regard blasé et froid de Rogue et encore moi celui de Sting. Le concerné se releva difficilement. Natsu n'y ai pas allé de main morte !

Il aurai voulu porter une contre-attaque, mais il appréciait regarder son adversaire prendre la fuite, la queue entre les jambes. Il éclata d'un rire enjoué et machiavélique.

Le rire du mage de Saberbooth résonna en écho dans la tête du dragon slayer de feu. Il pesta. Se faire surprendre dans ce genre de situation et en plus avec Sting... Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour assumer les conséquences de sa faiblesse. Il voulait devenir plus fort pour protéger ses amis, mais il n'était même pas capable de se défendre par lui-même. Il serra la main de Lucy qu'il tenait toujours. Bizarrement, ses pas rapides l'avaient naturellement conduit vers le logement de la mage blonde. Il resta immobile pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte.

« Euh.. Natsu... »

Cet appel le tira de ses sombres pensées. Elle regardait avec insistance sa main dans celle de Natsu.

« Ah... Désolé ! ».

Il lâcha la main endolorie de son amie pour la laisser prendre ses clés et ouvrir pour rentrer. Pour une fois que Natsu et Happy entraient normalement chez elle, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre maintenant. Une fois entrés, elle enleva ses chaussures, s'étira et se mit à l'aise. Happy se dirigea vers le salon avec Natsu à ses talons. Le chat bleu pensait réellement que son meilleur ami était malade, il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, il était étrangement calme et silencieux... Ce n'était quand même pas bref combat contre Sting qui l'avait mis dans cet état ! Il avait connu pire...

Lucy vint apporter deux tasses de thés, une pour elle et l'autre pour Natsu et des biscuits pour Happy. Visiblement, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ce qui était arrivé...

Sting fronça les sourcils, visiblement énervé. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière comme pour rejeter tous les mauvais souvenirs de cette journée. La vapeur flottait et réchauffait la pièce. Dans sa baignoire, Sting repensa à Natsu et à tout ce qu'il aurait lui offrir ...si l'autre n'aurai pas débarqué avec la blondasse et le chat bleu.

Il se releva ett sortit de la baignoire blanche. Il attrapa une serviette négligemment posé à côté du lavabo. Il essuya les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son corps et frotta le tissu contre ses cheveux pour les essuyer qu'il l'attacha ensuite autour de sa taille. Il posa ses mains sur le meuble en bois massif et s'appuya contre, les bras tendus. Il se regardait dans le miroir en face lui.

Il s'observa longuement et il prit une mine renfrognée. Mais qui pouvait donc résister à tout ça ?!

Ses cheveux blonds étaient rabattus normalement en arrière mais dont quelques mèches retombaient sur ses yeux à cause de leur humidité. Ses yeux clairs et espiègles, l'un deux balafrés par une cicatrice qui lui donnait un air imposant. Son air hautain toujours accroché au visage, mais rendant le tout encore plus attirant. Son sourire provocateur dévoilant parfois ses canines légèrement pointues et sa voix grave s'accordant parfaitement avec son corps travaillé par de longues années d'entraînement. Sa boucle d'oreille argentée bougeant à chacun de ses mouvements de têtes.

Après s'être suffisamment contemplé il s'habilla d'un simple boxer noir et sortit de la salle de bain , sa serviette autour de ses épaules. Il traversa le salon pour venir s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de Rogue qui ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il semblait trop occupé à écouter les deux exceeds, Frosh et Lector, débattre sur les dragons slayers.

Sting prit alors la parole :

« Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?, demanda-t-il à Rogue.

La mission est finie, il fallait penser à nous préparer pour repartir à la guilde., répondit-, celui-ci.

Et alors ? T'avais besoin de m'interrompre ?! Ça se voyait pas que j'étais occupé !?, s'énerva Sting.

Je ne t'ai pas interrompu, c'est la constellationiste de Faiy tail qui vous a dérangé, je te rappelle. Et de toute façon, nous avons terminé notre mission, ici. Il faut que nous retournions à la guilde, je ne vais pas rester éternellement à Magnolia et surtout pas pour tes caprices. , déclara mollement le brun.

Non, je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir terminé ce que j'ai commencé !, lança le blond.

Sting, épargne moi ça s'il te plaît. J'en supporte déjà assez.

Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu n'as pas trouvé Gajeel que moi je ne peux pas avoir mon instant de plaisir avec Natsu ! De toute façon, toi, t'as pas ce qui faut là où il faut, c'est pour ça que tu m'as interrompu, parce que t'es jaloux ! »

Rogue tilta. Il prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas craquer et sauter à la gorge de son ami. Il était calme de nature, mais quand même ! On venait de mettre en doute sa virilité.

Sting avait touché la corde sensible et il le sentait. Habituellement, il ne réagissait pas autant à ses insultes. Enfin physiquement parlant, c'est ce que traduisait son léger sursaut et son faible grognement.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, en essayant de faire abstraction de la comédie que lui jouait son camarade. Oh non, il n'allait pas s'enfuir en se renfermant comme ça ! Sting ne connaissait que trop bien ses tactiques de glaçon humain. Il tenta une autre approche, un peu plus osée cette fois.

« Oh, aurai-je offensé le si sensible Rogue ? »

Sting avait dit sa moquerie d 'un ton qui se voulait enjôleur et il se rapprocha du ténébreux en accrochant un sourire ravageur à son visage. Rogue se tourna vers le blond et le regarda de ses yeux rouges sang et afficha même un sourire en coin.

« Oui, et ce genre de choses n'est pas sans conséquences, en fait... Tu mériterai une punition, Sting..., souffla sensuellement le dragon noir ».

Lector et Frosh s'étaient tus et observaient la scène en silence, sans comprendre les sous-entendus de leur dialogue.

Sting n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Rogue, l'insensible de service avait répondu à ses avances ! Les pupilles vermeils le regardaient de haut en bas. Il le jaugeait. Si Rogue n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sérieux, le dragon blanc aurait certainement éclaté de rire ! C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé ce genre de méthodes de persuasion sur le brun. En fait, il ne connaissait pas ce côté de lui. Il cache bien son jeu. Le glaçon serait-il en train de se transformer en eau bouillante ? Sting l'aurait perverti à ce point ?

« Franchement, tu me déçois... , soupira bruyamment le brun en tournant la tête. »

Hein ? De quoi il parlait ? Il n'avait encore rien vu ,et rien fait surtout !

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rentrer dans ton petit jeu pathétique aussi facilement ? Ce n'est pas parce que cela marche sur quelques filles et un dragon slayer que cela va forcément fonctionner sur moi. Tu me sous-estimes un peu trop en ce moment. J'aurai bien continué à te manipuler de cette façon, mais Frosh et Lector... Et puis, je ne voulais pas trop laisser tes fantasmes t'envahir, je n'aime pas briser les espoirs des abrutis heureux. La tête d'ahuri que tu tires en ce moment même et bien meilleure que celle d'avant, t'avais l'air

d'un violeur. »

Sting écarquilla ses yeux d'ébahissement. Alors là, s'il s'attendait à ce que ça se termine comme ça ! Déjà, qu'il parle autant, ça le dérangeait, il préférait encore quand il jouait son rôle de statue de glace. Son sourire victorieux et son regard triomphant l'agaçaient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui résister en ce moment ?! Natsu lui suffisait amplement pour aujourd'hui, mais il avait fallu que Rogue en rajoute une couche en se moquant de lui. Bon c'est vrai, il l'avait bien cherché. D'ailleurs depuis quand Rogue était à ce point rancunier ? Et il bloqua sur le dernier mot qu'il avait employé pour le qualifier... Violeur ? Il l'aurait pu quand même l'admettre, un violeur sexy.

« Et au fait, essuie toi correctement. Tu fous de l'eau partout. Le temps que ton cerveau assimile toutes ces informations correctement, je vais aller me doucher, déclara tranquillement le brun.»

Le dragon noir referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il émit un petit rire étouffé. Il était fier de lui et de sa répartie, limite s'il ne tirait pas la langue comme un vulgaire gamin à Sting. N'empêche qu'il l'avait bien cherché sur ce coup là. Il ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire pour la remplir. Ses vêtements descendaient un à un au fil de ses pensées positives et il s'immergea dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Il semblait apaisé. Quand il sortit de la salle de bains, il trouva Sting dans le canapé, un air boudeur sur le visage. A côté de lui, Frosh et Lector s'étaient endormis côte à côte. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle attendrissant qui s'effaça aussitôt que Sting reprit la parole :

« Je ne repartirai pas, grommela-t-il.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, se plaignit le brun.

- Tu n'as qu'à rentrer à Sabertooth avec Lector et Frosh, le temps que je mette fin à cette histoire, ça me prendra à peine quelques jours, lui proposa le dragon blanc.

- Je ne te laisserai pas seul Sting. Qui sait ce que tu serais capable de faire, en plus si Natsu est impliqué, je n'imagine même pas l'ampleur que va prendre la situation.

- Désolé, maman mais cette fois je crois bien que tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis, termina Sting. »

Frosh et Lector se réveillèrent. Et Rogue se contenta d'aller dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus, accompagné d'une Frosh encore un peu somnolante. Il allait régler cette affaire lui-même.

Il était tard et le croissant de lune s'élevait haut dans le ciel étoilé. Il éclairait les sombres rues de Magnolia. Seuls des pas rapides troublaient le silence. Une ombre parcourait la ville endormie à grande vitesse. Elle s'arrêta. Cette silhouette masculine habillé d'une cape... C'était bel et bien Rogue. Il leva le menton vers le ciel et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. L'odeur de Natsu...Il longea le canal et s'arrêta devant un petit bâtiment. Il se tourna pour lui faire face. Il plissa ses yeux. Oui, il était là.

Un courant d'air froid caressa le visage du mage de feu. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent difficilement, un poids peser sur son corps encore somnolent. Il voulu se redresser mais quelque chose l'en empêcha en le clouant de force sur le lit. Des mains froides lui tenaient fermement les épaules contre le matelas. Quand ses yeux furent définitivement ouverts, il put distinguer le visage froid de Rogue, le camarade de son pire ennemi. Le brun se tenait à califourchon sur lui. Les traits de Natsu se déformèrent à cause de la rage qui montait peu à peu en lui. Une fois de plus, ces foutus mages de Sabertooth venaient le narguer et sur son territoire ! Ils ne manquaient pas de culot ! Rogue, indifférent, lui fit signe de se taire en posant son index sur sa bouche et en pointant Lucy du menton encore assoupie dans le même lit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se réveille ! Si elle le trouvait encore dans une telle situation, se serait une humiliation de plus à subir! Rogue se pencha pour s'approcher de l'oreille de Natsu. Le parfum suave et capiteux du ténébreux lui emplissait les narines. Sa voix lui chatouillait l'oreille. Il se sentait un peu gêné par posture de Rogue sur lui. Ses mains glacés étaient toujours posées sur ses épaules.

« Ne résiste pas à Sting... , susurra le brun. »

Résister à Sting ? C'était quoi encore toutes ces conneries ?!

Rogue se redressa et laissa Natsu dans l'incompréhension totale. Il ne le comprenait pas encore, mais il ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte qu'il attisait la flamme de la passion déchaînée et incontrôlable de Sting. Rogue sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit en bas de l'immeuble. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il rentre à l'auberge avant que Sting ne se rende compte de son absence. Mais le dragon slayer de l'ombre devait l'admettre... Son camarade choisissait bien ses proies.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! ^^**

Pour ce premier chapitre, l'inspiration m'est venue naturellement. Je pense que la divinité du yaoi est entrée en moi au moment où j'écrivais ! ^o^

Je remercie particulièrement Aeliheart974 qui est la bêta de ce chapitre et qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour celui là et l'autre, donc passez faire un tour sur son profil et profitez-en pour lire ses fanfictions. ;)

Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que je vous reverrais pour le prochain chapitre !

** Usagi. Onee-chan  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic sur les dragons slayers du moment qui déchirent trop sa race... Bref ! J'ai nommé Sting, Rogue et Natsu !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ils sont à Hiro Mashima.

**Pairing: **Natsu/Sting/Rogue

Ceci est du yaoi donc les homophobes, ici on en veut pas ! é.é

* * *

Rogue grimaça. Le parquet du couloir venait de grincer sous ses pas pourtant feutrés. Il était nerveux, il ne voulait certainement réveiller son colocataire. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qui se passerait si celui-ci savait que Rogue était parti faire une petite visite à Natsu. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur comme un voleur. Et une fois qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il marmonna un très élégant « merde... ». Sa respiration se coupa.

C'était le cas de le dire : ce qu'il redoutait le plus se trouvait là, assis sur son lit, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et les mains jointes. Frosh n'était plus sur là. Le blond avait sûrement dû le déplacer dans l'autre pièce pendant qu'il dormait. Le mage des ombres était seul face à son destin. Il se sentait atrocement mal à l'aise et ne savait comment expliquer une absence au beau milieu de la nuit. Les ténèbres donnaient une pointe lugubre à l'ambiance déjà pesante. Malgré la noirceur, Rogue pouvait percevoir l'air menaçant que prenait Sting. Ses prunelles bleues reluisaient dans le noir d'un éclat furieux surmontés par ses sourcils froncés. Son front se plissait et sa bouche ouverte laissé ses crocs à découvert. Il ne rigolait plus quand on s'en prenait à ce qui lui appartenait. En plus d'être égoïste et puérile, il était possessif. Rogue lui ne laissait transparaître qu'un air las et exaspéré. Son regard écarlate et mi-clos reluisaient dans le noir.

« Je ne savais pas que tu sortais ce soir, mon très cher Rogue..., commença Sting , Et l'odeur présente sur toi ne m'est pas inconnue.».

Le brun l'ignora, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Il mentait très mal et racontait la vérité n'était pas une bonne idée non plus. Un ange passa.

« J'ai sommeil... Et se serai bien si tu te reposais un peu, Sting. Donc va dans ta chambre et nous en reparlerons demain., tenta le dragon slayer des ombres. ».

« - Et si j'en ai pas envie ?, répliqua le blond .

Ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

Et comme pour appuyer le ton stricte de sa phrase, il s'avança vers l'intrus pour l'intimider. Sting répondit à sa provocation en se levant et en le renversant violemment contre le lit. Le dos du brun se heurta contre le matelas. Rogue ne réagit pas, il était confiant. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il était fort et froid comme de la glace. Il voulut se remettre debout mais Sting le bloqua en coinçant son bassin entre ses jambes. Le dragon slayer blond voulait une fois pour toute se rassasier. Une vague de désirs refoulés montait en lui et noyait sa conscience. Son instinct avait pris le contrôle de son corps. La frustration du blond se manifestait dans ses gestes dures et sauvages. Les mains de Rogue furent elle aussi bloquées au-dessus de son crâne et son assurance se dissipait peu à peu. Sting s'abaissa et savoura sa pleine dominance. Il exerça une pression sur les poignets de Rogue. Il était à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Rogue. Sting se sentait fasciné par l'arrogance dont pouvait faire preuve son ami, même dans ce genre de situation. Mmmh, cette expression indifférente... Il entrouvrit la bouche et resta en suspens. Il souhaitait capturer ce qui se tenait au bout de sa langue, mais il attendit tout simplement.

La fenêtre ouverte laissait passer la clarté de la lune qui éclairait timidement la scène. La brise balaya les épis blonds de Sting et celui-ci frissonna quand elle termina sa course sur son torse nu et musclé. Sa voix suave se mua en un chuchotement :

« Ne t'avise plus de me défier ou d'essayer de changer les règles de mon jeu. »

Le brun grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement. Il n'était décidément pas fait pour jouer le rôle de la victime. Le plus souvent, il restait en retrait dans la lumière éblouissante de Sting, mais là, ses intérêts se retrouvaient mêlés à cette affaire. Le dragon noir entrouvrit ses lèvres comme pour quémander un baiser. Le blond obéit à ses instincts primaires et n'y tenant plus, s'empressa de répondre à cette demande. Il n'eut pas le temps de remplir son objectif. Rogue profita de la naïveté de son partenaire qui avait relâché ses mains qui le paralysaient. Il s'empressa de saisir sa chance afin de retourner cette faiblesse momentanée à son avantage en faisant basculer Sting sur le côté. Le bruit du lit qui craquait sous leurs poids emplissait la pièce. Le brun enjamba Sting et les rôles s'inversèrent. La surprise passée, le blond commença à aimer les révoltes de Rogue, elles étaient si imprévisibles et amusantes. Rogue contemplait le sourire ravit du dragon blond. Si ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça alors, autant en profiter... Il dessinait le contour des abdominaux de Sting du bout des doigts. Les mains froides et baladeuses du dragon noir firent frémir le blond. Le plaisir que lui procurer les caresses lui arquait légèrement le dos. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour qu'il puisse se concentrait au mieux sur ce que lui donnait le ténébreux. C'était si rare et si précieux, surtout venant de sa part. Rogue se pencha. Il se stoppa à quelques millimètres des lèvres du blond et il sourit. Le dragon de lumière lui, s'impatientait et voulut prendre les devants. Le brun l'arrêta de son index, il effleurait sa bouche et s'attarda sur sa lèvre inférieure comme-ci il voulait en forcer sensuellement l'entrée. Le blond, étrangement obéissant, se laissa faire. Il était au bord de l'extase...

«Bon, il serait tant d'aller dormir, déclara platement le brun. ».

Le blond le regarda avec des yeux arrondis de stupéfaction. Il disait ça comme ça, comme-ci tout était normal ! S'arrêter alors qu'ils étaient arrivées au porte du paradis, Sting n'en revenait pas ! Et avant qu'il puisse réagir, le ténébreux se redressa, se remit debout et il détourna simplement la tête, impassible, quand Sting voulut lui jeter un regard noir. Celui-ci avait relevé son dos et se trouvait là assis au bord du lit avec un visage qui mélangeait colère et surprise. Les vengeances de Rogue étaient vraiment cruelles !

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir avant de faire d'autres bêtises, reprit le brun en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. »

Sting ne put que se résoudre à obéir aux ordres et il s'en alla en marmonnant quelques injures à l'encontre de Rogue qui était sourd à ses protestations. Le dragon de la lumière referma la porte derrière lui et entra dans sa chambre. Il devait l'admettre, les personnes qui résistaient à son charme fou, cela existait bel et bien. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, à côté de Frosh et réfléchissait. Comment cette histoire allait-elle se terminer ? Il enfouit sa tête plus profondément dans les draps propres de son lit.

Et surtout, comment allait-il se débarrasser de cette foutue trique qui lui faisait atrocement mal ?

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis l'incident avec Sting. Deux semaines depuis la visite nocturne de Rogue. A peine un demi-mois et Natsu était déjà à bout. Les deux dragons slayers suivaient le mage de feu et l'épiaient dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Et encore, si ce n'était que ça ! Maintenant il devait vérifier les moindres recoins de sa maison ou de l'appartement de Lucy avant de se sentir en sécurité. Eh oui, même chez lui, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Faut dire que quand deux mâles puissants s'étaient mis en tête d'aller chasser, ils n'y allaient pas à moitié ! Il s'installa au bar de la guilde de Fairy tail et il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Natsu soupira en repensant à ces deux dernières semaines éreintantes.

Il grimaça en se remémorant un désagréable souvenir.

_**Flash-back**_

Il était sortit de sa salle de bains avec juste une serviette autour de la taille parce qu'il avait oublié ses vêtements dans sa chambre. Il traversa tranquillement son salon, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une odeur familière. Il entendit alors un sifflement admiratif. Il se retourna vers son canapé et y vit Sting allongé qui se redressait, un sourire malsain accroché au visage. Sting s'était relevé et s'était dirigé vers lui qui était pétrifié. Le blond le dépassait de quelques centimètres et quand il arriva à lui, il lui attrapa le menton pour le relever vers lui. Il détournait l'attention du dragon de feu vers ses yeux clairs qui l'hypnotisaient littéralement, mais avant même que le blond puisse détacher sa serviette, Lucy entra bruyamment dans la maison. Natsu ne la remercierait jamais encore assez pour ça. Elle resta quand même immobile et sans voix quand elle vit ce qu'elle avait encore une fois interrompu.

«Tsss, putain de blondasse..,jura Sting ».

Il lâcha le menton de Natsu avec nonchalance, sans plus de commentaires, et s'en alla en bousculant Lucy au passage. Natsu, lui, resta planté là, à admirer cette silhouette se perdre à l'horizon les mains derrière sa tête blonde.

_**Fin du flash-back **_

Cet enfoiré avait même osé attaché et enfermé Happy dans le placard de sa chambre !

Rogue, lui était un peu plus maladroit. Il s'était essayé à ce genre de méthodes, mais il était tombé nez à nez dans la salle de bains avec Lucy. Celle-ci avait hurlé et Rogue avait dû s'enfuir par la fenêtre de l'appartement comme la dernière fois avec une Lucy hors d'elle qui l'avait poursuivi dans tout l'appartement, juste habillée d'une serviette, les clés de ses esprits à la main. Natsu pouffa. C'est vrai que c'était drôle. Le mage de feu tressaillit quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Natsu, est-ce que tout va bien ?, s'inquiéta Erza. »

Elle s'était assise à côté de lui. Cette main compatissante lui réchauffait le cœur. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Elle savait ce qui tourmenter son ami. Au début, il avait été réticent de vider son sac mais après qu'elle ait vivement insisté, il lui avait confié ce qui se passait. La guilde, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait se détendre. Le seul endroit où les deux ne viendraient pas le stalker, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux. Erza observa longuement son ami. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, il dormait mal. Elle lui avait proposé son aide pour le défendre contre les mages de Sabertooth, mais il avait décliné l'offre. Question de fierté et d'amour propre. Happy était habité par la même inquiétude qu'Erza, même s'il ne connaissait pas les raisons exactes du trouble dont souffrait son meilleur ami. Lucy, elle était en mission, elle devait payer son loyer. Natsu aurait bien voulu l'accompagner, mais si les autres dragons slayers le suivaient jusque là, ils risquaient de faire échouer la mission. Il ne se sentait pas bien, Lucy était partie. Il ne dormait bien que quand il était dans le même lit qu'elle. La constellationiste était en quelque sorte une sorte de protection contre ces deux pervers, mais elle était partie depuis hier. Ses pensées le révoltaient, il n'était plus un enfant ! Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir à côté de quelqu'un pour ne plus être effrayé, il avait déjà Happy. Natsu n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit de peur que le duo ne se glisse en douce sous les mêmes couvertures que lui.

Ce soir, il était un des derniers à sortir de la guilde. Seule Cana et Mirajane étaient encore là. Il avait décliné l'offre de Cana de boire un verre avec elle, il devait rester sobre pour garder tout ses sens en éveil. Il sortit et contempla les étoiles. Le mage de feu avait demandé une faveur à Erza.

« Ce soir pourrais-tu t'occuper de Happy ? Je vais en finir avec tout ça... ».

Erza acquiesça. Elle ne pouvait qu'accepter la requête du dragon slayer de feu.

Il ne sentait pas la présence des dragons jumeaux. Il prit une grande inspiration. Ce soir, il irait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il irait leur faire une petite visité improvisée dans leur propre tanière. Il risquait gros et il le savait, mais il fallait qu'il mette un terme une bonne fois pour toute à toute cette mascarade. Il marchait lentement et suivait la piste de leurs odeurs avec une boule au ventre. Il arriva devant une charmante auberge en plein centre de Magnolia. Il leva la tête pour regarder les multiples étages. La lumière était allumée de partout, l'un deux était bel et bien là.

Sting entendit quelqu'un cogné rageusement contre la porte. A cette heure-ci ? Il se demandait bien qui cela pouvait il bien être. Peut-être Rogue avait-il oublié ses clé ? En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas son genre de taper sur la porte comme un taré comme ça pour une futilité pareil. La pluie commença à s'abattre sur Magnolia, d'abord doucement puis, le ciel déversa son torrent sur la ville. Sting soupira. Il avait pourtant conseiller à Rogue de suspendre la chasse pour le moment. Comment allait-il retrouvait l'odeur de Natsu avec toute cette eau ? Il ne tarderait pas à revenir. Un coup plus fort que les autres sur la pauvre porte en bois, le tira de ses pensées. Il secoua la tête.

« Oui, putain, j'arrive ! , s'énerva le blond ».

Il ouvrit paresseusement la porte. Ce qu'il y trouva derrière, l'étonna et le fit sourire. Natsu qui détournait ses yeux de lui, les joues teintées de rose. Le mage de feu força un passage avec son épaule pour pouvoir passer. Il était embarrassé par la brûlante attention que lui portait le blond. Il se retenait de ressortir à toute vitesse. Il regarda les gouttes tomber. Il préférerait être là-dessous que d'être sous le même toit seul avec Sting. Il se retourna et détailla la pièce. D'ailleurs, où s'était-il éclipsé ? « Voilà, une chose de bien faite ». C'est ce que c'était dit Sting en écoutant les miaulements plaintifs de Lector et Frosh enfermés dans sa chambre. Il se frotta machiavéliquement les mains avec un air enjoué, il pouvait passer à la suite. Il revint dans le salon et il trouva Natsu dans le canapé qui dormait assis. Le blond aurait très bien pu s'attendrir devant ce spectacle, mais il ne voulait pas retarder plus l'activité qu'il avait prévu de faire avec Natsu. Il s'approcha silencieusement du visage du mage de feu et l'embrassa. Celui-ci se réveilla et interrompit le baiser. Il recula le plus possible, son dos tout contre le dossier du canapé, il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, un geste remplit de pudeur. Son écharpe lui cachait sa bouche. Sting embrassa alors son front en fermant les yeux. Ce geste avait été si... Tendre. Le dragon de feu rougit. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et il captura les lèvres du blond.

Rogue désespérait. Il ne le trouvait nul part et il était mouillé de la tête au pied. L'appartement de Lucy était vide, la maison de Natsu, pareil. Il était parti jeté un coup d'œil rapide à la guilde de Fairy tail à ses risques et péril, et tout ce qu'il avait pu constater. C'est qu'il ne restait que Cana qui était visiblement saoule et qui s'appuyait lourdement sur Mirajane pour sortir. Il se faisait tard, il allait devoir rentrer.

Sting découvrait et dévorait toutes les parcelles de son corps une à une. Sa peau avait un goût tantôt piquant, tantôt acidulé. Il était allongé sur Natsu dans le canapé et ils avaient déjà commencé à se déshabiller. L'écharpe de Natsu gisait au sol, sa veste venait de la rejoindre. Le haut de Sting tombait à côté des vêtements de son partenaire. Il léchait le torse de Natsu et effectuait des vas et viens incessants sur tout son abdomen. Le mage de feu mordait sa lèvre inférieur pour étouffer tant bien que mal ses gémissements de plaisir. Le chemin que parcourait sa langue descendait de plus en plus bas, s'attardant autour du nombril pour descendre encore.

« Je...Sting... Dans un lit... », bégaya -t-il entre deux halètements.

Le concerné releva la tête.

- C'est ta première fois ?, demanda-t-il. »

Natsu rougit de plus bel. Sting avait eu la réponse à sa question. Il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à Natsu.

Rogue rentra épuisé, à l'auberge. Il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bains. Il se déshabilla. Il ne lui restait que son pantalon et sa chemise. Il s'essuyait mollement les cheveux. Mais des bruits suspects venant de sa chambre attira son attention. Il sortit et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre. Il ne put qu'admirer le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui. Natsu et Sting nus dans le même lit, faisant des choses assez suggestives... Et sans lui en plus. Il referma la porte. Le couple s'était arrêtée et tue pour regarder le nouveau venu déboutonner frénétiquement les boutons de sa chemise.

_Rogue en avait envie. Envie de tout envoyer en l'air. Ce n'était pas grave si ça façade d'impassible tombait. Ce n'était que pour un nuit. Il avait juste envie de le faire avec Natsu et Sting. Tant pis si Sting se moquerait de lui demain, il avait l'habitude. Il avait tant attendu avec une patiente si difficilement contrôlée. C'est là que tout se jouait. A trois ? Il s'en foutait ! Tout ce qui comptait c'est que sa patiente soit récompensée et qu'il soit pleinement satisfait ce soir._

_Sting lui semblaient déjà être au septième ciel. Cette scène... Il n'osait même pas en rêver et elle se présenter à lui comme un cadeau. Oui, un cadeau de remerciement car c'était grâce à lui que tout cela avait commencé. Il embrassa doucement l'épaule tremblante de Natsu, comme pour le rassurer. Cette soirée sera sublime comme les deux créatures qu'il allait se faire. Tout ira bien. Très bien même._

_Natsu frissonna. Il savait que c'était un risque à prendre. Après tout, Rogue faisait partie de la chasse. Lui, il n'était qu'une simple proie qui s'était fait capturée par un piège enivrant qui se resserrait autour lui. Il appréciait le contact des lèvres de Sting contre son épiderme frémissante. Il prit une grande inspiration. Le parfum de Sting le rendait fou. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qui se passerait s'il se mélangeait avec celui de Rogue._

Les gouttes ruisselaient sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Les draps se mélangeant avec la sueur des trois corps débordants de plaisir. Les mains s'entremêlaient, les bouches s'embrassaient, les voix, les gémissements, les grognements et les cris s'unissaient à l'unisson pour ne faire qu'un. Ils se touchaient, se caressaient. Tout cela en même temps. Pour enfin s'épuiser, s'écrouler sous le poids de la personne au-dessus de l'autre. Ils souriaient tout les trois. Oh, ils l'avaient atteints cet point de non-retour, le paradis sur Terre. Ils l'avaient atteints ce point culminant ensemble dans un râle, dans un ultime mouvement.

La lumière aveugla les yeux encore ensommeillés de Rogue. Il les plissa et mit son bras devant la lumière pour qu'il ses pupilles s'habituent à la luminosité. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Rogue de se réveiller aussi tardivement, mais là il pouvait bien se le permettre après la nuit qu'il avait passé. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, heureusement que le lit était assez grand et surtout solide. Son dos prit appui sur la tête de lit. Il était nu sous la couverture qui ne lui recouvrait que la moitié du corps. Il passait ses mains sur son visage. Sting se réveilla à son tour et il grommela « un quelle heure est-il ? » qui resta sans réponse. Il s'amusait à jouer avec la chevelure rose du bout des doigts. Sa main tenait sa tête et son coude s'appuyait sur son oreiller. Natsu lui tournait le dos. Rogue et Sting étaient au bout du lit et Natsu se trouvait au milieu. Le blond caressait le dos dénudé du mage de feu. La tignasse rose se remua un peu, gêné par ses caresses, elle se retourna vers le dragon de la lumière et posa son visage endormi à côté de son torse. Rogue quitta en premier le lit et il s'habilla de son sous-vêtement et de son pantalon éparpillés par terre. Sting le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Natsu se reposer encore un peu. Après tout c'est lui qui devait être le plus fatigué. Deux pour une nuit et pour une première fois surtout, ça faisait un petit peu beaucoup. Sting soupira. C'est vrai que malheureusement ils pourraient pas faire ça toutes les semaines. Dommage.

Natsu se réveilla avec un douloureux souvenir de la veille présent dans le bas de son dos. Il serra des dents quand il se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était nu et qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer comme ça. Même s'ils avaient fait des choses la nuit dernière, cela n'empêchait pas à sa pudeur de reprendre le dessus. Mais ses vêtements étaient soi dans le couloir ou soi dans le salon. Il regarda autour de lui et il vit une chemise grise. C'était celle de Rogue. Elle fera bien l'affaire comme habit provisoire. Il l'enfila et en boutonna négligemment les boutons. Il sortit de la chambre en tirant un peu sur son seul habit pour qu'il cache le plus de choses possibles. Il flottait un peu dedans, c'était parfait. Il traversa le salon et vit Rogue et Sting qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Sting resta avec une biscotte suspendue aux lèvres quand il vit la tenue plus qu'indécente de Natsu.

« C'est ma chemise, précisa le brun

Oui je sais, mais c'est juste pour un moment. Le temps que je cherche...Ah trouvé ! , s'exclama Natsu. »

Le mage de feu se pencha pour ramasser son écharpe grise et la posa sur le tas de vêtements tenu dans son autre main. Il courrait maintenant à la salle de bains et il en ressortit parfaitement frais. Sting et Rogue étaient toujours assis autour de la table à manger. Le mage de feu se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Sting l'interpella :

« Hey, t'oublie pas quelque chose ?

« - Non... Je ne crois pas..., déclara le dragon slayer de feu après avoir longuement réfléchi.

Viens ici, que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ».

Natsu obéit, quoiqu'un peu méfiant sur les intentions suspectes de Sting. Il marcha vers lui et dés qu'il se trouva en face de Sting, celui-ci lui tira le bras pour l'attirer vers lui et pour lui donner un rougit un peu étonné. Rogue regardait la scène, impassible. On ne pouvait pas perdre ses habitudes en une nuit. Natsu qui voulait continuer sur sa lancée, se rapprocha timidement de Rogue qui lui sourit malicieusement. Le mage de feu se pencha et déposa sur les lèvres de Rogue, un baiser chaste.

« On se reverra, hein ?, leur demanda Natsu. »

_Bien sûr. _C'est ce que pensèrent les deux mages de Sabertooth.

__The End__

* * *

**Pffiou ! Enfin terminé ! **

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette fanfic sur mes dragons slayers préférés du moment. Au début, je pensais faire un Sting x Natsu, mais Rogue se sentait si seul que j'ai du le caser quelque part !^o^

N'empêche qu'il est galère le mec pour les sentiments et tout, c'est pas facile de faire des bonnes choses avec un Mister Freeze. Et c'est comme ça qu'il a finit OOC. T.T Bon faut dire que Natsu est aussi OOC, mais c'est pas si grave que ça, non ? Pour le chapitre 2 qu'est-ce que j'ai pris du temps ! (un ptit problème de flemmardise ^^')

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire ! ^^

Usagi. Onee-chan


End file.
